Something's out there
by shaddiesgirl
Summary: A young girl has escaped from a mitary, on genitic expirments, but when the people who had her find she's escaped, they send out a secret dog that will capture her back. What happens when Shadow get's mixed up in this? Some Shadamy parts
1. Escaping

Heheheh yeah I'm back, I thought I should put up another story D

I do not own any of the Sonic Charater they all are (c) to SEGA  
I only own Juniper who is (c) to me

She ran, ran like never before in her life. Her heart beat faster, and faster from every step she took. She could hear the crunching of the leaves underneath her feet crackle. As she maneuvered around the incoming trees, and shrubs, she heard the ones, who were after her. She cursed to herself, "damn"

They were running not too far off behind her. She sped up her pace and continued to escape from there torture. Where she was before was like living hell. She never wanted to return to that awful place. She dreaded the thought, of being locked up, having no freedom.

She soon came to a cliff; she slid to a halt and looked over the edge. The blonde girl gasped. She backed up a few steps, but then she soon ran and jumped over to the other side. The young girl clutched the side of the ledge and slowly pulled her self up. Breathing in deeply regaining her lost breath she could see from the other side, the men who wanted her. She scooted back, her eyes wide, with fear. The leader of the groups frowned.

"It seems we cannot go any farther" he said in almost a depressed voice.

The others nodded.

She sighed in relief.

He spoke again, "But, we can always send Fangs001, to retrieve her"

Her attention was drawn over to the men again, she wasn't quite sure what they were talking about, but she had a bad feeling it was not going to be good, about whoever they spoke of.

The leader pressed a red button on his watch that made a sharp whistle, it echo throughout the forest. The blonde girl covered her ears, and shut her eyes tight, wanting the horrid noise to stop.

Soon it was silent; the girl slowly removed her hands from her ears, and looked around. Even in the darkness she could see the cruel men with there sickening smirks.

All of the sudden, her eyes caught sight of two red glowing eyes from the left side of the men. She gasped again.

"June, meet your match" The tall man stated in an evil tone.

June focused her eyes over to the thing; she couldn't exactly make it out. The thing looked like a dog. The dog looked very much like a Rotwiler, just the fact that it had glowing red eyes, creeped her out.

"Alright girly, if yea don't get back over here right now, will send Fangs here over to get you!" The man said again, waiting for her reply.

"Never!" She said, as she jumped to her feet and ran for her life again, back into the darkness of the forest.

He smirked again. "Your choice dear…" He looked back at the dog.

"Capture her, and bring her back"

The dog scuffed its feet in the ground growling, then running off the edge of the cliff, and dashing off after her.

"Sir, will 001 really capture her, I mean the girls' powers are high in standard, there's a good chance she could very well destroy him" another man spoke.

The leader nearly huffed, "No chance at all, I designed him especially for June, incase anything like this did happen, now all we have to do is simply wait"

Please Review


	2. In Trouble, but saved

Part two! .

Sonic charater (c) to SEGA

June (c) me

Shadow was out doing his usually run. He soon came back to his home he had been sharing with his love, Amy Rose. He walked over to the door, and turned the knob opening it slowly, he walked in, looking to see where his lover was.

"Ames I'm home!" he said in a loud voice so she could hear him.

"Alright, I'm in the kitchen!" She yelled back.

He smiled, and walked in towards that direction, he soon met her eyes, as she smiled and winked at him. She ran over and hugged him. He returned her hug, and held her body close to his, with a light blush on his face.

"Glad to see your back love" She said in her upbeat voice.

He nodded, "Glad to be back, with you too Hun"

She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then glazed into his eyes. He looked back, emerald meeting ruby. Amy shook her head, getting back to reality.

"Dinners almost ready, so you can go relax or whatever"

"Alright…" he said, as he started to head out to the living room.

Just as the raven hedgehog turned around, a shrill echoed from outside.

The two hedgehogs turned their heads to the window.

Amy looked over to Shadow, with a questioning look, "What in the world was that?"

Shadow didn't look at her; he continued to look out the window that showed the woods.

"Not sure, but I better find out" He walked out the kitchen over to the door.

Amy spoke from behind him, "Shadow…"

He looked back at her.

"Please be careful…" She blinked a couple of time, gripping the edge of her dress.

He nodded, and closed his eyes, "Don't worry love, I will be…but something's out there and I got to find out what"

He gripped the door knob and ran out, shutting the door behind him, into the darkness of the woods.

She was exhausted, and yet she still kept running, some blood ran down her cheek, she had been scratched in the face. She held one arm, she had also had injured.

The large dog, continued to gain on her tail, catching up, with every breath she took.

She wheezed and started to collapse to the ground. Her eyes got droopy and she soon gave out, and dropped to the ground, tired and worn out.

The dog's eyes flashed a bright red, as he scanned her abilities and her strength that was left. He walked over slowly towards her knowing nothing could save her at this moment.

The girl rolled over onto her side, and let out a faint cry for help, "Someone anyone…please help me…" She soon fell unconscious after that last sentence.

The dog, was now only a few feet away from her, he looked over her body, and quickly opened his jaw. But before he could get close enough to her, a red and black figure, swept down, with a kick to the side of the robotic dog.

The dog tumbled over a few feet away, on its side.

Shadow stood in front of the girl, he glared at the beast, almost as if daring it to come back. The dog got back on all fours, and stiffened up, trying to look even fiercer then before.

Shadow smirked, "Hmpf, you can't scare me…"

The dog charged at Shadow, but the ebony hedgehog merely snickered, and aimed his hand at the dog, sending off a chaos spear, that took a large chunk off the side of its face.

You could now see the metallic part of the left side of its face. Shadow growled, knowing it wouldn't be as easy as he thought, destroying this creature.

The dog charged at the hedgehog, and swiftly cut the black hedgehogs arm. It left a deep gash.

Shadow groaned, "Damn you…" Shadow Chaos Controlled, and appeared behind the dog, sending a punch to the back of its head. The dog collapsed to the ground once again. The dog got back up then tackled Shadow to the ground, pinning his arms and legs down, as all its weight crushed him. Shadow did all he could to get him off, but soon enough he gained enough strength to push it off.

He jumped to his feet and started punching and kicking the dog, ripping and pulling wires out from the inside, he sent another chaos spear, to the dog's insides. Making a small explosion occur.

He smiled, as the dog no longer moved. The ebony hedgehog looked over to the young girl he walked over and kneeled besides her. As his eyes traced down her body he could see she must had been at least 16. He looked at the injuries the dog had made. The poor girl's delicate body was cut up, but good. He frowned, whatever that dog wanted from her, he had done a number to her. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her, looking down at her, seeing her almost lifeless face. He then Chaos Controlled home.

Review!!!


	3. What's needed to be told

I do not own any of the Sonic Charaters Shadow and Amy (c) SEGA

June (c) me

* * *

Amy was in the living room, waiting for her love to return. She looked at her watch, it was 10:30. She was starting to get really worried. Just as she got up to go out looking for him, a green light appeared in the kitchen. Amy looked over to the doorway, and walked in seeing Shadow with a girl in his arms.

She gasped, "Shadow, who's that?"

He looked down at the young human girl, "I'm not sure, some animal was attacking her, I saved her"

Amy smiled, "That's my Shadow"

"Where should we let her rest?" he asked in a concerned voice.

The pink hedgehog thought for a minute, "In the guest room, hold on love, I'll get it prepared for her"

She walked into the room, and started to set it up. Meanwhile Shadow sat down on the couch with her still in his arms. He examined her face, so soft, and young. She twitched a little in her sleep. He smiled, knowing she was alright. Amy came back and nodded, letting him know it was alright for her to go rest.

He slowly got up and walked into the room with her, and laid her gently on the bed.

He stroked her cheek, and looked over to Amy.

"Ames, we need to clean her up, she's pretty beat…"

She ran to the bathroom and came out with a first aid kit.

"Here I'll cleanse the wounds, you wrap them up with the wraps, and band aids" she directed him.

The female hedgehog started to wipe the cuts with alcohol. The girl shot up with her eyes shut tight, and grinded her teeth. It was obvious she was in pain. Shadow held her down, as Amy continued to clean.

Soon enough, she was cleaned up, and banded up as well. Shadow watched her sleep, and continued ponder why the mechanic dog was after her for.

The girls, arm twitched a little. Shadow watched it move around. She soon grasped the sheets of the bed and a red aura surrounded her body. Shadow stood back and watched to see what would happen. She soon shot up in the bed, her hair, went in her face as she panted and looked around scared. The ebony hedgehogs eyes widen, and he approached towards her slowly.

"Hello…" He said softy.

The girl slowly turned her head towards him and she backed up on the bed, almost falling off the edge.

"W-Who are you, where a-am I?" she stuttered confused, and frightened.

The hedgehog sat on the opposite side of the bed, and looked at her with soft eyes.

"My name is Shadow, what's yours?" the raven hedgehog stated.

The girl looked at the red striped hedgehog, "Wait…are you, the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog?!"

He nodded.

"Oh wow nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you Shadow, by the way my name is Juniper Sateen, but you can call me June" she said in a perky voice.

He sly smiled, and shook her outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you, June"

She smiled at him. He looked at her.

"So June, mind telling me, why that crazy mecha, dog was after you?" he looked at her in a serious way.

She straightened herself up in bed, ignoring the pain, and began to tell the story.

"Well it all started when I was 3, my parents were scientists at a special genetic lab. I was one of there test subjects, unfortunely.When I turned 9 they designed me so I could use pyrokenetic"

He looked at her strangely "So you're saying you can ignite your whole body and such?"

She nodded, "Yep" she demonstrated as she closed her eyes, and held her palms next to each other, as her body set ablaze.

Shadow backed up a little, taking examinnation on her body.

His eyes widened, "Wow…" he said a gasp.

She closes her eyes again, the opened them, and the fire surrounding her body, was reabsorbed. She smiled at him.

"Well that's my powers, now back to the story" she said.

"Anyway, some of the people in the lab with my parents were jealous of their success with me. So the ones who hated my parents, created a mob. One night, I heard people screaming outside my house, I got up, and looked out the window, I saw some people I recognized from the lab, setting my house on fire, I was so scared, I ran to my parents rooms to wake them up, they were dead. I backed up seeing someone had come in and stabbed them to death, and now they were getting rid of the evidence by burning everything. Luckily since I was adapted to fire, they couldn't kill me, but soon 5 men came in the house, and grabbed me pulling me down the hallway, as I watched in horror, as my parents room was on fire. I cried, after that they knocked me out, and I found myself in a giant glass cell, with wires and needles in me"

Shadow frowned, and felt bad for what the poor girl had to go through. He could see some tears trickling down her face. So he embraced her, "I understand June, what's its like"

She held onto him, but soon Amy walked in the door, with some hot food on it.

"Hey Shadow is she-"she looked at Shadow, to see him hugging the girl.

She finished her sentence, "Oh…I see she woke up"

He nodded, "Yes and she explained most of her story to me, but I still haven't found out, why that dog was after you"

June looked up at him, "Oh well yea see I was escaped from the men who had me, and they chased after me, but then I got to this cliff, where I jumped over to the other side, and they couldn't get over so they sent a specially designed dog just to track me down and take me back to them"

He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, "These men must see a lot in you, for them to send something out to bring you back"

"Yes ever since I've been with them, they've been conducting experiments on me, I hate it so much" She held on to him, and burrowed her face into his chest full of white hair.

The ebony hedgehog patted her back, "I see"

"I never want to go back, please Shadow don't let them take me back!"

His eyes locked onto hers, "June, I won't let them, I promise…I know how you hate what they do to you, and I hated it as well"

Amy watched the two talk, waiting for them to explain what was going on.

The girl and male hedgehog looked at Amy.

"Amy, come sit down and let me explain you the story"

She walked over and sat down the tray of food in front of June, as Shadow explained to Amy what happened.

* * *

After awhile Amy looked over to June, "That was quite a long story…"

"Yeah, but do you understand, what I'm going through?"

The pink hedgehog walked over to her, "Yes I do, and Shadow and I, won't let anything bad happen to you"

She smiled, "you guys are great!"

Then the girl thought of something, "Wait, Fang001, he'll come and get me, he's still out there!"

Shadow shook his head, "No he's not, I destroyed him when I rescued you"

June thought of stuff in her head, _"He may think he destroyed him, but he'll definitely come back for me…"_

"June, you alright?" Shadow could tell she was deep in thought.

"Yes I am…" she lied.

He smiled, and picked her up from her spot, and laid her down in the bed again, "You rest up, you'll be safe here, and don't worry, Amy and my room is right next to yours, you'll be fine"

She nodded. Shadow carefully tucked her into her bed, and walked over and turned off the light.

"Good night" he said, winking at her.

She blushed, "Good night…"

Shadow closed the door from behind him, and June turned over in her bed, still a little scared, and worried, but then shrugged it off and went to sleep.

* * *

Other parts of the woods, it began to pour down rain. Where the robotized dog lay, it began to shake and move, its parts flew around, and started to assemble them selves back together. The creature stood up; once again, its eyes flashed a red, as it scanned the land.

It let out a loud bark, and ran off, as its target was found a little far off, from where it was standing.

It wouldn't be long till it received the target, and got what it needed.

Alright, you probably are thinking Ewww. JunexShadow XP

No there's none of that in here…just Shadmay, so please review! D


	4. Here we go again

Sorry it took sooo long been pretty busy later, I might draw a pic of June for you guys to see )

* * *

Lighting crashed down, the house shook, from the booming thunder. June squinted her eyes open a little to be met by the flash of lighting blinding her eyes. She looked around; she noticed the digital clock on the wall saying 3:34am.

"Ugh…too early to get up" she fixed herself back in the bed, getting comfortable, and then closing her eyes again.

She then heard a loud bark, which once heard, her eyes snapped open in fear.

"No…it can't be" she stated her mind flowing with strange thoughts.

She ducked under the covers and listened to what she could hear outside. She only could hear the wood creak on the porch, as a silhouette loomed by the window. The blonde girl's eyes widen with fear, she stuck her head back under the covers, shivering, trying to stay as quiet as possible, she wanted to call Shadow, but if she made the slightest noise, that thing would attack in a heartbeat. She gulped, watching it walk away from the window, to the right.

She sighed in relief, but soon she heard a crash from outside her room, this was it, the robot had broken into the house, and she was doomed. She was hoping to god Shadow had heard something, and woken up to investigate, but her thoughts were interrupted when the door creaked open slowly, she shut her eyes tight, and even through the covers, could she see, the bright red eyes flashing at her. She figured this was the end, she saw it come towards her, she began crying, but right as it was only a foot away from her. Shadow rushed in the room, and kicked it from the side. She peaked out from the covers and saw Shadow standing in front of her, glaring at the machine opposite from her.

"You're not taking her anywhere" he growled.

"Shadow!"

The male hedgehog looked back at the girl, signaling her to get out of the room.

She nodded and ran out of the room, but as she got to the door, the robotized robot dog, jumped in front of her. She screamed in surprise. Shadow quickly turned around to where the dog had jumped around him, and kicked it from the side. He sent it hurting out the left window. Shadow ran towards June, and took her hand dashing into his, and Amy's room.

He looked at his love, "Amy go get help, find Sonic"

She nodded, "Alright, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine…I have to keep June safe, I don't want you to get involved, and then he might go after you"

She nodded, "I understand…"

Amy ran out of the house, towards Sonics apartment as Shadow carried June out of the house, quickly. It wasn't long before 001fangs, was coming at Shadow's heels.

"He's getting closer!" Junes cried, in fear.

Shadow grunted, and quickened his steady pace, losing the dog in the dust.

It was a little hard for Shadow to speed up, after all he did have June's arms wrapped around his neck tightly, giving him a hard time to breath.

"This is going to be a long night…" he said in annoyance.


End file.
